What a misunderstanding led to
by sezza43
Summary: Chloe is in love with Lex, Lex is in love with Chloe but meets Maria and finds himself attracted. Michael is in love with Maria who is fighting with Michael, who is Chloe's sort of brother. Confused? Then read (M&M, CHLEX) Crossover/SV *COMPLETE*
1. 1

Roswell/Smallville crossover.  
  
Title: What a misunderstanding led to. Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic Rating: PG Pairings: Chlex and Candy. Spoilers: Season 1 of Smallville and 1 & 2 of Roswell Summary: Chloe is in love with Lex, Lex is in love with Chloe but meets Maria and finds himself attracted. Michael is in love with Maria who is fighting with Michael, who is Chloe's sort of brother. Confused? Then read. Authors note: This idea came from Marcia over at Kraving Candy who inspired me to write this. I hope I didn't disappoint. Email: sezza43@hotmail.com  
CHAPTER 1  
Smallville, Kansas  
Chloe Sullivan burst through the timber doors of Lex's office followed by a maid who was telling her to stop. Chloe of course ignored her; she had been doing that ever since the prom and had no intention of stopping. Whatever Lex was doing could wait.  
  
Lex smiled but didn't look up. He knew who it was; he could hear the maid yelling for her to stop from the end of the hall. Trust Chloe to ignore it, she always did. That's what he liked about her. She had spunk.  
  
"Chloe what can I do for you?"  
  
Chloe smiled. They had gotten over the formalities a long time ago. "Lex, I have a proposition for you"  
  
Lex looked up and arched his brow. "Oh, and what would that be" he said smiling as he looked her up and down. She was wearing a tight black top and an equally as tight skirt that hugged her curves. She was beautiful.  
  
Chloe blushed. She knew he was joking; he couldn't be interested in her. She however was very interested in the billionaire bachelor; She had gotten over her crush on Clark Kent when he had left her at the prom. She couldn't take being ignored by him anymore. Lex never did that, ignored her, he always listened and took notice when she was around.  
  
"Not that" she smiled as Lex smirked. "No, I want to take you on a trip. A vacation if you will"  
  
Lex eyed her up and down suspiciously. "Vacation?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes a vacation, you know when you go on a holiday to---"  
  
Lex cut her off. "I know what a vacation is Chloe,"  
  
"Then why did you ask?"  
  
Lex shook his head. He couldn't believe how easily she irritated yet turned him on so quickly. "Was your soul purpose in coming here to piss me off?"  
  
Chloe sighed in exasperation. "No, it was to ask you to on vacation."  
  
Lex laughed. "Your twisted you know that"  
  
Chloe smiled. "And you're a permanently pissed off billionaire but I work around it. Anyway, as I was saying, you are in desperate need of a vacation, and I am going away so you're going to come with me."  
  
"Where, might I ask are we going?" Lex said as he went back to his laptop. Chloe walked over to his desk and pulled the plug out of its socket. Lex closed his eyes and counted to ten, which made Chloe laugh. "Chloe, have you lost your mind?" Lex asked calmly.  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Nope look, I am going on a holiday and you need one so why not kill to birds with one stone. Come on it'll be fun."  
  
"I don't do fun," Lex said trying to find the cord.  
  
"Well you do now and I'm not taking no for an answer, so pack your bags we leave tomorrow." Chloe said looking down at him.  
  
Lex sighed. "If I say yes will you go away?" Chloe nodded. "Fine, but we're taking my car, I'll pick you up."  
  
"Fine, see you tomorrow" she said as she walked out. Once she had left the room she stopped and breathed. She was actually going to be alone with Lex Luther for a week there is a god.  
  
Lex sighed and shook his head as he sat in his chair. What had he gotten himself into? Alone with a woman who was the centre and focus of his desires for a week, yep, he was going to die. All of a sudden he remembered something and raced to the door. "Chloe where are we going?"  
Roswell, New Mexico  
"Maria just give him a chance." Isabel pleaded.  
  
"No, no way" Maria shook her head. "He cheated on me Iz, and I have given him enough chances in the past, every single one of them going to waste. I'm sick of it. We're over."  
  
Isabel sighed. For Michael's sake and hers she needed to get Maria to talk to him. Michael had been hounding her to try as Maria had begun ignoring him all together. "Maria he says he didn't cheat"  
  
Maria turned to Isabel. "He kissed her Iz, more than once while he was with me, that classifies as cheating." Isabel nodded. She'd classify that as cheating too if she were in Maria's shoes.  
  
"Still, he's really sorry and just wants to apologise to you"  
  
"Well I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of being the one to always get hurt Isabel, I'm just so tired of it." Maria said sadly.  
  
Isabel hugged her. "It's ok, I'll tell Michael to give it a rest." Maria smiled at her and left.  
  
Isabel walked to Michael's apartment. After seeing and talking to Maria, Isabel's thinking changed. Michael deserved everything he got. She knocked on his door and stormed in when he answered. Michael looked hopeful. "Well?"  
  
Isabel glared at him. "How could you Michael? Not only did you cheat on her but you continuously hurt her over and over again."  
  
Michael blinked. He had sent Isabel over there to try and convince Maria to talk to him but Maria had sent her back pissed off and on her side. "Isabel, what happened?"  
  
"I've seen the light and it shows me that you are a jerk," Isabel told him.  
  
Michael sighed and sat down. "I know that Iz, don't you think she's told me that enough herself. I just want to be able to apologise to her, tell her what really happened."  
  
Isabel softened at his tone. "Maybe you should try the romantic approach or something, be like Max"  
  
Michael placed his head in his hands. "Tried that, I sent her roses, she sent them back cut up"  
  
Isabel winced. "Ouch"  
  
Michael nodded, "That's not all. I even tried that whole Mariachi band thing but when they started to play Maria threw a bucket of water on my head and said to get my own ideas and not ones from Max."  
  
Isabel started laughing. "Well she had a point."  
  
Michael interrupted her. "Still not finished. After that I told her that I'd finally open up, you know give her those flashes that Max gave Liz"  
  
Isabel nodded and smiled. "Good one"  
  
Michael shook his head. "Not exactly. She did agree but after the first flash she didn't want to see anything else"  
  
"What did she see?" Isabel asked fearing she already knew the answer.  
  
"Courtney, and don't look at me like that, we were talking about her so of course she was going to be in my head, I just wasn't thinking clearly."  
  
Isabel shook her head. "Oh Michael you idiot, no wonder she wants nothing to do with you"  
  
"I know, but I need to fix this, I need Maria" Michael said softly.  
  
Isabel shrugged. "Then try harder."  
  
Michael glared at her. "Thanks Iz, really" Isabel poked her tongue out at him and left. Once she closed the door the phone rang. "Hello"  
  
"Hello Michael?"  
  
"Yes who's this?" Michael asked confused.  
  
"Chloe"  
  
"Chloe? Sullivan? What are you calling for?" Michael asked smiling. He hadn't heard from her in ages.  
  
"Well I need a favour, I have holidays and I want to come to Roswell for a vacation and was wondering if I could stay with you"  
  
"Ah yeah I don't see why not, when?" he asked. Chloe was his sort of sister. Foster sister really. When he was younger, before Hank he stayed with the Sullivans and became really close with Chloe, they kept in touch every now and then.  
  
"Well I want o come up tomorrow, is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah it's fine" Michael answered.  
  
"Oh and one more thing, I might be bringing a friend, that ok too?"  
  
"What kind of friend?" Michael asked suspiciously. He could sense her rolling her eyes over the phone.  
  
"Just a friend"  
  
"Fine whatever, so I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah bye"  
  
Michael hung up the phone and looked around his apartment. It really needed a clean. As he began cleaning he smiled. Maybe Chloe could help him get Maria back. It was worth a try. 


	2. 2

Ok, to clear some things up. To all those reading this at the Smallville pages: IF you don't watch Roswell here's the general run down. Michael is an alien who kissed another alien in order to get info as to why she was on earth and to who she was. He was dating Maria at the same time so she dumped him. In this fic Michael now wants her back but Maria doesn't want to get hurt again.  
  
To all those reading at the Roswell pages: If you don't watch Smallville then here's the run down. Chloe loved Clark and they went to prom together but Clark ran off to help the girl he was in love with leaving Chloe alone. In this fic, Lex and Chloe bonded over that whole experience and fell in love with each other but neither one knows about the others feelings. I hope this helps you out a bit.  
CHAPTER 2  
**Smallville, Kansas**  
"Roswell, of all the places we're going to Roswell?" Lex asked for the hundredth time.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes Roswell, did you not listen to me the first hundred times you asked that question"  
  
"But why Roswell? I doubt there are any meteor freaks in Roswell Chloe" Lex told her as he turned the corner out of Smallville.  
  
"Well why not Roswell? Anyway I have a sort of foster brother there I haven't seen in ages and he said we could stay with him" Chloe explained as she flicked through Lex's CD collection.  
  
Lex arched his brow. "Sort of foster brother?"  
  
Chloe nodded. "Yeah a while back, before we lived in Metropolis, we lived in Roswell for a few months and took in a foster child, Michael, anyway we became close and I consider him my brother sooo," she trailed off.  
  
"So are we're staying at his apartment?" Lex asked. He wasn't too sure about staying in some old apartment maybe a hotel was better.  
  
"Yes, and no, we are not staying in a hotel." Chloe said earning a smirk from Lex.  
  
"Tell me again why I decided to come?" Lex groaned.  
  
Chloe smiled. "Because we are friends and we both need a holiday."  
  
Lex looked at her seriously. "Remind me to get new friends when we get back to Smallville" Chloe whacked him in the arm.  
**Roswell, New Mexico**  
"Michael do you think it's a good idea letting her stay here?" Max asked. He and Isabel had gone straight to his place when they heard Chloe was coming.  
  
Michael nodded. "Yeah it's not like she's FBI or something, look, just as long as none of us use our powers we'll be fine."  
  
"Well what about her friend?" Isabel inquired.  
  
Michael shrugged. "She didn't say much about them just that they were her friend. Look if anything goes wrong I'll handle it ok but nothing will."  
  
Max nodded. "Fine, just watch out ok, so when do they get here?"  
  
Michael looked at his watch, "Soon I should think. They were leaving pretty early this morning."  
  
"Well we'd better go, family fun day and all" Isabel said rolling her eyes. Max left to go start the car. "Oh Michael have you thought about what to do with Maria yet?"  
  
Michael nodded. "Yeah sort of, I have a plan"  
  
Isabel smiled. "I hope it works, see ya"  
  
Michael shut his apartment door and went to his phone. He had to put his new plan in action.  
**Lex's car**  
"This is it?" Lex asked standing outside the apartment. Chloe nodded. "Are you sure we can't go to an hotel?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "No, look be nice ok, this is an holiday, try to have fun"  
  
Lex shrugged his shoulders. "I make no guarantees" Chloe rolled her eyes as they walked up the stairs and stood out the front of Michael's door. Lex noticed Chloe had stopped. "Well answer it"  
  
"I can't, I haven't seen him in so long," Chloe whispered. Lex shook his head and knocked.  
  
Michael opened the door and saw a tall bald guy with a scowl on his face. Michael equalled it and answered with a gruff 'what'  
  
Lex turned to Chloe. "Nice sort of brother Chloe" Chloe rolled her eyes and flew into Michael's arms.  
  
"Michael I've missed you" Lex glared at Michael behind Chloe's back, why couldn't she hug him like that?  
  
"Chloe god you changed, ah well come in I guess" Michael said moving from the door.  
  
Chloe turned to Lex. "Oh Michael, Lex, Lex, Michael"  
  
"Hey" Michael nodded. Lex nodded back and the two shared a brief handshake. "Ah Chloe you can have the spare and you get the couch" Michael said to Lex.  
  
Lex smirked. "I could share with Chloe" Michael growled and Lex actually took a step back.  
  
Chloe glared at Lex. "Lex will take the couch." Although sharing a bed with Lex might not be so bad, but Michael seemed not to like that idea so much.  
  
Michael nodded and got them settled in.  
**Maria's house**  
Later that night after her shift had ended in the Crashdown Maria had gone home to find her mother in the kitchen waiting to talk. "Mom?"  
  
Amy smiled. "Maria sit down I need to talk to you"  
  
"Why has something happened?" Maria asked worried.  
  
Amy laughed and shook her head. "No, no actually I want to talk to you about Michael"  
  
Maria was confused. "Michael?" then she sighed. "What's he done now?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all, I want to ask why you won't speak to him," Amy explained.  
  
Maria frowned. "What?"  
  
"Well as I've been told you aren't talking to him because of something he did, but honey he's really sorry" Amy told her grabbing her hand.  
  
Maria pulled it back and stood. "Oh god he called you didn't he? He called you and asked you to get me to talk to him"  
  
Amy nodded. "Yes but honey he really wants to apologise"  
  
Maria shook her head; she couldn't believe she was hearing this. "I thought you hated him"  
  
"Well that was before I talked to him. Look I do think it's in your best interest to go and talk to him," Amy told her.  
  
Maria raised her hands. "That's it, I don't want to hear anymore, I can't believe he used you to get to me" Maria said as she stormed upstairs. Amy shook her head. What did Michael do to get her daughter so mad? Maybe she'll never know.  
  
Maria shut her door. Oh she was going to talk to Michael tomorrow all right, but no way in hell was it to make up now. Copying Max was one thing but trying to get through to her via her mother was wrong.  
**Michael's apartment**  
"So you're in love with her but you kissed another woman?" Chloe asked again. Michael nodded and ducked his head from her swing. "You idiot, no wonder she refuses to talk to you, you cheated on her"  
  
Lex smirked, "Now I've done some thing's in my time but I've never cheated on a girl"  
  
Michael glared at him. "Did I ask for your opinion? No, and it wasn't cheating, there were insinuating circumstances, look will you help me?" he asked Chloe.  
  
Chloe sighed. "I shouldn't but because you look so desperate I will."  
  
Michael smiled. "Thanks" Chloe hugged him then went to bed. Michael looked at Lex. "I'm off to sleep, enjoy the couch"  
  
Lex glared at him as he left the kitchen. He really didn't like that guy, but god Chloe looked sexy in her sleepwear.  
**The next morning**  
Maria got out of her car and stormed up the stairs and barged into Michael's apartment. "Look you over grown jerk, if you think that talking to my mother." she trailed off when she noticed it wasn't Michael she was yelling at but a very gorgeous, very topless bald guy. "Hello"  
  
Lex smiled. Damn this girl was hot when she's pissed. This must be the girl Michael's been moaning about. Definite hottie. "Hi"  
  
Maria looked around confused. "Who are you?"  
  
Lex took out his hand. "I'm Lex, Lex Luthor. Me and a friend are staying with Michael for a while"  
  
Maria nodded. "Oh I'm Maria Deluca, nice to meet you" Lex grabbed her hand and kissed it just as Michael walked out of his room.  
  
He glared at Lex who had made Maria blush. "Maria?" Maria was too busy looking into Lex's eyes to hear him. "Maria?" he tried again. "What are you doing here?" not that he minded.  
  
Maria turned to him. "What? Oh yeah" she walked over to him and poked him in the chest. "If you think that getting my mother into your good books was going to get you back into mine then your sorely mistaken buddy, I have been hurt by one to many guys in my life and I am sick of it, just stay away from me"  
  
"What's going on?" Chloe asked as she walked into the living room. She glanced at Lex who was still staring at Maria with lust filled eyes. Her heart sunk.  
  
Maria stopped yelling and walked over to her. "Hi I'm Maria"  
  
Chloe shook her hand. "Chloe Sullivan, I'm Michael's sort of foster sister" Maria nodded, she remembered Michael telling her about Chloe.  
  
"Cool, hey we should shop later" Maria offered. Chloe smiled and nodded.  
  
"This after noon?" Maria grinned. Lex shook his head. How Maria could go from hot to cold so quickly was just amazing.  
  
"Great I'll see you in the Crashdown later," she said as she walked to the door. "Bye Lex"  
  
"Bye" Lex said staring at her ass. He turned back to Michael. "Well she put you in your place"  
  
Michael groaned and slumped down in his chair. Getting Maria to talk to him was going to be harder than he thought. 


	3. 3

CHAPTER 3  
Chloe met Maria in the Crashdown that afternoon so they could go shopping. Michael and Lex followed her and both said their hellos, Maria ignored Michaels and smiled at Lex.  
  
"So you girls are shopping for clothes huh?" Lex asked with a sly smile. Maria nodded. "Well maybe I should come and make sure everything you buy looks ok"  
  
Maria giggled and Chloe blushed. Lex was in heaven, on one side there was this gorgeous blonde who's laugh could warm the coldest of hearts, but on the other side was another beautiful blonde who already held his heart in the palm of her hand and she didn't even notice.  
  
"Maybe some other time" Chloe said as she and Maria started to walk out of the Crashdown, both men watching as they went to Maria's car.  
  
Michael turned to Lex. "What the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
Lex raised one eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
Michael growled. "Maria, I'm talking about Maria. You were flirting with her."  
  
Lex laughed. "Hey she flirted back, and what's it to you? It's not like you two are together or anything"  
  
"She's mine, stay away from her" Michael glared then walked out.  
  
Lex smiled. "Now that seemed like a challenge," he said to himself. Oh yeah he was definitely going to ask Maria out, one just to piss Michael off, two because he honestly felt something for her, and three, because maybe it'll make Chloe jealous.  
The Mall  
"So you and Michael were going out right?" Chloe asked. Maria sighed.  
  
"He told you to talk to me didn't he?"  
  
Chloe nodded. "Yes but I sort of want to know what happened too, I mean he told me his side of things but I don't know yours."  
  
"Well, Michael and I were going out for while before last summer, then he broke it off for god knows what stupid reasons, so we spent the whole summer apart. Then he comes to me and wants to get back together, so we do." Maria told her.  
  
"Then what happened?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Courtney happened." Maria said then explained. "Courtney was another waitress whose sole purpose was to get into Michael's pants and well he fell for it. I went to her house to drop something off that she left at the Crashdown and Michael answered the door. He told me it was nothing but then Courtney tells him he's a great kisser then walked out in a towel."  
  
Chloe gasped. Michael never told her that bit. What a bastard. "Oh Maria"  
  
Maria nodded. "Yeah I know, I just couldn't take it anymore you know, I mean he's hurt me in the past and this one just took the cake. I can't, no I won't put myself through all that hurt again"  
  
Chloe put her arm around Maria. "Good for you, you know what? I came here to try to get you to talk to him but now, now I think it's good that you try to move on. Michael's a jerk."  
  
Maria laughed. "I won't argue with you there" as the two walked into another store Maria turned to Chloe. "So what's going on between you and Lex?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Nothing we're just friends" she said hoping she sounded convincing. Yes they were just friends but she definitely hoped for more by the end of this little holiday.  
Crashdown  
Michael and Lex waited for Chloe and Maria to get back. "What's taking them so long?" Lex whined.  
  
"There girls" Michael shrugged. As he said this both girls walked through the doors. "Nice time?" he asked.  
  
Chloe smiled. "Yes I had no idea I'd spend this much"  
  
Maria laughed. "I think I spent my entire savings account"  
  
"You girls planning on modelling what you bought today?" Lex asked as he went through Chloe's bags and pulled out a black thong. Chloe blushed and snatched it back.  
  
"You perve." She said looking at him disgusted. Lex smiled.  
  
"What about you Maria?" Maria shook her head.  
  
"I don't even know you Lex," she said in fake shock. Lex laughed.  
  
"Well maybe we can get to know each other better, say tomorrow night?" he asked smiling.  
  
Maria looked at him in shock. Michael glared at him and was ready to pounce while Chloe's now broken heart laid shattered on the floor. "As in a date?" Lex nodded and Maria smiled. "Sure why not, I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she grabbed her bags and left the café.  
  
"I thought I told you she was mine" Michael growled.  
  
Lex smirked. "Ever heard of sharing?"  
Michael's apartment  
Lex observed Chloe from his seat at the bench. Ever since he had asked Maria out Chloe had become quiet. He walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "Hey, you ok?"  
  
Chloe looked at him startled. "Yeah I'm fine why?" she said as she avoided his eyes.  
  
"Well for one thing you're quiet, and let's face it Chloe you're never quiet," he said getting a small smile out of her. "And secondly you seem sad"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "I'm fine, just tired. So where are you taking Maria?" she asked him. She had no idea why she had asked him but the reporter I her wanted to know, if it was overly fancy then Lex just thought of her as another bimbo, and if not then he must really like her.  
  
Over the time they had spent together Chloe had gotten to know Lex pretty well, his likes and dislikes, and most importantly his dating styles.  
  
Lex shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it. "I'm not sure yet, but I'm thinking a picnic in the desert sounds pretty good." Chloe nodded dejectedly. He went for non-fancy that means he liked her.  
  
"Oh, sounds nice, well I'm off to bed, night Lex"  
  
"Night chlo" Lex called out as he watched her walk to her room. He knew there was something wrong with her just by her denial of it. When he and Chloe began to grow close he noticed little things like that. But then again he always noticed Chloe.  
Maria's house  
Maria walked up the stairs to her room and opened the door. When she did so she was startled. "Michael?"  
  
Michael smiled from his position on her bed. "Hey Maria"  
  
"What, how, I mean WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled.  
  
Michael sat up. "I want to talk to you and since you won't come to me I'm going with the shock tactic."  
  
Maria noticed her window opened. "I locked it how'd you get in?"  
  
Michael wiggled his fingers at her. "Powers, so Maria let's talk"  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "Let's not" she said as she grabbed her pyjamas and went into the bathroom. Once she had changed she walked out of the room and froze when she saw Michael in the same position he was in before. "I thought you were leaving?" she snapped.  
  
Michael shook his head. "I never once said that, I said we need to talk and I'm not leaving until we do"  
  
Maria glared at him. "Go home Michael, I don't want to listen to anything you have to say." Michael walked over and stood in front of her.  
  
"That's too bad because you going to. Firstly, I want to say that I'm sorry for everything I have done to you"  
  
Maria laughed, "Too little, too late Michael" she said cutting him off. Michael sighed.  
  
"Let me finished, as I was saying, secondly I don't want you going out with Lex." He said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Maria's jaw opened in shock. He did so not just do that. "What? How dare you say that, if I want to go out with him I damn well will." she screamed at him.  
  
Michael shook his head. "No you won't, your mine and he can't have you"  
  
"Yours? Yours? Michael I have never been yours, you never let me get close enough to be anything but your personal make out partner. But then again I guess I wasn't the only one huh?" she said snidely.  
  
"You're my girlfriend Maria" Michael said calmly.  
  
Maria shook her head. "I am not your girlfriend, and quiet frankly Michael, If Lex wants me then Lex can have me," she yelled. Suddenly she felt Michael's lips on hers.  
  
Michael had no idea what he was doing. Wait yes he did, he was branding her. Telling her she was his and not Lex's. Michael softened the kiss when he felt Maria start to respond.  
  
Maria moaned in his mouth, it had been so long since she had kissed him; she missed the taste of him. When Michael snaked his arm around her waist she pulled away and shook her head. "No you can't to this to me Michael, you cheated on me with bottle job and that hurt. You can't just come here and expect forgiveness because right now I have none to give. Michael I am not yours, I am not your girlfriend and I WILL be going out with Lex tomorrow."  
  
Michael looked at her with pleading eyes. "Maria"  
  
Maria sighed. "No Michael, now leave." She said as she went to her window. Michael walked towards it and started to climb out but stopped.  
  
"You responded to the kiss Maria, I know there is still something there"  
  
Maria closed her eyes. It was true, she had responded but she couldn't let herself get hurt again. "Please leave Michael"  
  
Michael nodded and crawled out of the window. "I may be leaving now but I'll be back Maria, I'm not giving up on us" Maria closed the window and watched teary eyed as Michael walked down the street. 


	4. 4

CHAPTER 4  
Michael walked out of his room and noticed Chloe sitting on the couch with red eyes. "What are you doing?"  
  
Chloe looked p startled at his presence. "Wallowing in my own self pity, you?"  
  
Michael shrugged. "Same."  
  
"Maria?" Chloe asked. Tonight was the night of Maria and Lex's date. Lex was taking her on a picnic in the desert.  
  
Michael nodded then looked at her. "Lex?"  
  
Chloe looked shocked but nodded anyway. "How'd you guess?"  
  
Michael smiled. "I've seen the way you look at him, I'm not blind."  
  
Chloe looked away sadly. "Well he is."  
  
Michael turned her to face him. "Well then he's stupid." Chloe smiled as Michael wiped a tear from her cheeks.  
The Desert  
Lex laughed as Maria told him a story from her childhood. "You're a very strange girl Maria Deluca"  
  
Maria smiled. "Why thankyou Lex, I'll take that as a compliment" Lex laughed again. "So Lex, tell me how you and Chloe became friends"  
  
Lex smiled. "Well it was after her school prom, she was supposed to go with her best friend but half way through he ditched her" Maria gasped in shock.  
  
"Bastard"  
  
Lex grinned. "Yep, good ole Clark Kent. Anyway the day after I found her in the Talon, it's a coffee shop, and she was crying. I went up to her and asked her what was wrong and she told me. I then told her what had happened with my father, and don't ask, and well then I guess it just happened. We'd go to each other if we had a problem, or just wanted to talk. She's my life line."  
  
Maria smiled. "It's good to have people like that around you" Lex nodded. After another hour of getting to know each other they packed up and started to head home.  
  
Once they were at Maria's front door she turned to him. "Thankyou for tonight Lex, I had a great time."  
  
Lex smiled charmingly then started to lean in.  
  
Nearby bushes  
  
"I can't believe we're actually spying on them," Chloe whispered. Michael shook his head.  
  
"Hey it was your idea"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "I didn't think we'd actually do it, oh look there back." Michael and Chloe watched as Lex said goodnight then lean towards her. A sob escaped Chloe's mouth when Lex and Maria engaged in a passionate kiss.  
  
Michael vowed to kill Lex, not only for kissing his woman but also for making Chloe cry. They then stood by and idly watched as Maria let Lex inside. Chloe couldn't take it anymore and ran off, Michael hot on her feet.  
Front porch  
Maria accepted Lex's lips on hers. They were softer than what she expected. He was good but lacked the passion Michael created.  
  
Lex massaged his tongue with hers. It was nice, great even but it was missing a certain something. When they pulled apart Maria smiled at him.  
  
"There's nothing between us is there?" she stated more than asked.  
  
Lex shook his head. "I hoped there would be but I just don't feel it."  
  
Maria nodded then took his hand. "Maybe it's because I'm not a certain snarky reporter." Lex looked at her in shock. How did she know? Lex then smirked.  
  
"It could be because I lack a certain amount of hair." Maria laughed at Lex's round about way of telling her it was because of Michael.  
  
Maria motioned towards her door. "You wanna go in and talk about them?" Lex nodded and followed her in not noticing two heart broken people disappear into the night.  
Michael's apartment  
Michael rocked Chloe softly to try to calm her down. "Chloe shhh, it's ok"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "No it's not," she sobbed. "I brought Lex here to tell him that I loved him, not watch him fall for someone else"  
  
Michael closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to push back his own tears. Maybe he and Maria will never get another chance after all.  
Maria's house  
"So your in love with Chloe but haven't told her. Why?" Maria asked as she placed a drink in front of him.  
  
Lex sighed. "I don't think she feels the same way, I can't stand to be rejected. I don't want to get hurt."  
  
Maria nodded. "I understand but I don't think you have to worry about that"  
  
Lex looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"  
  
Maria smiled. "I think Chloe's in love with you too, it was the way she talked about you at the mall yesterday, her face lit up every time your name was mentioned."  
  
Lex's smile grew until it could no more. "You think so? Well maybe it's about time I talk to our fair haired reporter." Maria giggled and Lex took a hole of her hand. "And maybe you should give Michael a chance"  
  
Maria shook her head. "I don't think I can"  
  
Lex smiled softly. "Yes you can, you love him Maria and he loves you, you should have heard the way he talked about you the night we arrived, he's whipped, 100% whipped. You should really talk to him, you both love each other and you'll regret it if you don't give what you have a chance"  
  
Maria nudged him. "I think Chloe love has turned you into mush"  
  
Lex laughed. "Chloe love?" he shook his head. "You really are a strange one Maria"  
Michael's Apartment  
Chloe woke up the next morning and went straight to the couch to talk to Lex but found it empty and the sheets still folded neatly on the end. Chloe's eyes misted over as she grabbed the blankets in her hands and at. Michael walked out and saw her in her frozen state.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"He didn't come home," she whispered. Michael was about to ask what she was talking about then spotted the blanket in her hands, still folded. Lex had spent the night at Maria's.  
  
Michael shook his head. "No, Maria wouldn't do that, she wouldn't" he tried to convince himself. He grabbed Chloe's hand. "Get dressed, we're going to the Crashdown, I'm sure they'll be there, we'll ask them what happened." Chloe nodded then left to change.  
  
The Crashdown  
Once they had finished ordering Lex glanced at Maria and smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay, I have to say your couch is better than Michael's."  
  
Maria laughed. "I couldn't let you drive tired Lex." Lex nodded. He and Maria had talked for another 2 hours after there date and when they had finished Maria noticed that Lex had been too tired to drive home so she let him sleep on the couch.  
  
"Thanks anyway. So, what exactly is in a 'Blood of alien' smoothe?"  
  
Chloe and Michael walked into the Crashdown and instantly spotted Maria and Lex at a booth laughing. They went to join them. "Hey guys"  
  
Maria smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Eating, so how was your date?"  
  
Lex smiled. "It was great, we have a lot in common." Chloe sighed then walked out of the café. She didn't want to hear anything else. Lex looked at Maria in confusion. "I'm going to talk to her" Maria nodded.  
  
"Good luck" she smiled.  
  
Maria turned and found Michael glaring at her.  
Outside  
"Chloe wait, what's the matter?" Lex asked as he caught up with her. He turned her around and took in her tear-streaked face. "Chloe?"  
  
"How could you sleep with her Lex?" she whispered.  
  
Lex shook his head. "We didn't sleep together Chloe, I was too tired to drive so she let me have the couch, honest"  
  
Chloe avoided his eyes in embarrassment. "Oh I thought---"  
  
Lex smiled and lifted her face with his fingers. "I didn't sleep with her, it wouldn't be right"  
  
Chloe looked up in confusion. "Why?"  
  
Lex hugged her and she buried her head in his chest taking in his warmth. "Because, if I did I'd only have been thinking about you the whole time." Chloe pulled away in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
Lex grazed her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. "I love you Chloe" he blurted out then closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable rejection. He opened them, when she didn't say anything, to see her smiling face.  
  
She grabbed his face in her hands and gently caressed his cheeks. "I love you too"  
Inside  
"Have a fun time?" Michael asked snidely. Maria nodded.  
  
"Yes in fact I did" she replied not understanding why he looked so pissed off.  
  
"So is he good in bed?" Michael asked red faced. He was about to explode with anger but Maria got there first.  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled in shock.  
  
Michael got up and dragged her into the backroom. "I said is he good in bed, after all you'd know."  
  
Maria pulled out of his vice like grip. "I should slap you for that comment you ass but I won't. And for your information I wouldn't know, because WE DIDN'T SLEEP TOGETHER." She yelled at him.  
  
Michel shook his head. "But you guys kissed then went inside and he didn't come back to my place"  
  
Maria's jaw shot to the floor. "You spied on us?" Michael wanted to bang his head up against a wall. How stupid was he? "I cannot believe you spied on us, not only did you invade a private moment but you TOTALLY SCREWED IT UP."  
  
Michael ducked his head in shame while Maria continued to rant. "First of all, the kiss turned out to mean nothing as we didn't feel anything from it, secondly I let him sleep on the couch because it would have been stupid to let him drive home when he was so tired."  
  
"Maria I'm sorry---"  
  
She cut him off. "I can't believe you think that low of me Michael," she said softly.  
  
Michael took her hand and made her sit on the couch; he kneeled in front of her. "Maria, I don't think like that ok, look I was just worried, when he didn't come back I suspected the worst and got it wrong and I'm truly sorry Maria. It's just, I don't want to lose you Maria, I need you in my life. You're my everything and I was afraid he'd take you away from me"  
  
Maria let a tear slid down her face. "Too late, Courtney already did that"  
  
Michael wiped the tear away. "No Maria, listen to me. I only kissed Courtney to get information, I felt nothing for her, it was you Maria, and it always has been. You're the one I want, you're the one I love."  
  
Maria looked into his eyes and saw that her genuinely meant everything. "But I got that flash from you of Courtney."  
  
Michael nodded. "I know but Isabel and I think it was only because we were talking about her. Maria I love you, I love you." Michael lifted her hands to his face and Maria started to receive flashes.  
  
**Maria at school talking to Liz**  
  
**Maria in the Crashdown**  
  
**Maria and him kissing**  
  
**Maria consoling him after Hank**  
  
Michael pulled his hands away. "See, you're the one I think about Maria, you're the one I want in my life, not just now but for a very long time."  
  
Maria smiled. "Really?" Michael nodded and she sighed. "I love you too Michael"  
  
Michael grinned in relief and crushed her body to his holding her as the sobs became too much.  
  
After she had settled down they walked back into the main part of the café and saw Lex and Chloe already in the booth staring into each other's eyes. "Hey" Maria greeted.  
  
"Hey" Chloe replied dreamily. Maria smiled as Lex mouthed 'Thankyou' and Lex smiled as she mouthed back 'you too'.  
  
"So you two together or what?" Michael asked. Lex nodded then placed his arm around Chloe in a possessive mode. "Well I guess all I have to say is you hurt her you die". Lex nodded and motioned to Maria.  
  
"Same goes for her" Michael nodded and snaked his arm around Maria's waist. Both Maria and Chloe rolled their eyes at the male display.  
2 Days later  
Maria hugged Chloe as Lex put their things in the car. Today was the day they had to leave. "I'll miss you girl"  
  
Chloe smiled. Over the last two days her and Maria had talked and formed a friendship. "Miss you too"  
  
Lex walked over to Michael and shook his hand. "Thanks for letting us stay even though you have a crap couch" Michael laughed.  
  
"No problem"  
  
Lex stood in front of Maria and hugged her. "Thanks for making me tell her, I owe you" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Maria shook her head. "No, you made me realise that I needed Michael, so we're even." Lex smiled at her then hopped in the car.  
  
Chloe hugged Michael. "Call me sometime ok"  
  
Michael smiled. "Definitely, remember to come visit me again ok"  
  
Chloe nodded then waved as she too got into the car. Lex honked the horn as they drove off and Michael and Maria waved. "I'm glad they came" Maria said after a moment.  
  
Michael nodded then hugged her to him. "Me too, me too." He said smiling as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you Maria"  
  
"I love you too"  
Lex's car  
Chloe glared at Lex. Not even 5 minutes out of Roswell and he had already pissed her off. "Why?" she demanded.  
  
Lex shook his head. "Because I've seen the way you drive"  
  
"And you drive any better?" She smirked. Lex rolled his eyes and Chloe sighed in frustration. "Just let me drive Lex"  
  
Lex laughed and shook his head again. "Nope, I'd like to arrive in Smallville in one piece."  
  
Chloe smiled at him. "Lex would you like to return to Smallville with a girlfriend?" she asked him innocently. Lex sighed and pulled over.  
  
"I can't believe your using our relationship to get your own way."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrow. "I'm serious Lex"  
  
Lex glared at her. "I know," he said as he handed her the keys. Chloe got out of the car and bounced happily to the driver's side. Lex smiled at her change in mood. "Happy now?"  
  
Chloe smiled and kissed him. "Yes honey, now get in I want to ride this baby."  
  
Lex laughed and got in. "Your lucky I love you"  
  
Chloe winked at him. "I know" Chloe then started the car and drove off onto the road. Lex groaned he had no doubt he would forever be regretting to let her drive his car.  
THE END 


End file.
